My Other Half
by Chanty420
Summary: "Your twin wasn't an abomination yet she reminded me of you so much, I threw her away. The only reason I keep you here is to entertain your sister. She was not even interesting." "You did WHAT!" Definitely a Fiyeraba.
1. Prologue

**My Other Half**

**A/N: I should really ignore these plot bunnies, but I really can't help it! So, this popped up while I was typing another chapter for another fanfiction. Hope you guys enjoy the prologue!**

**Summary: "Your twin wasn't an abomination yet she reminded me of you so much, I threw her away. The only reason I keep you here is to entertain your sister. She was not even interesting." "You did WHAT?!" Definitely a Fiyeraba.**

_"Elphaba, please leave my sight!" Frex roared. Elphaba cowered under his gaze and ran off to her room._

_Once she went to her room, she sobbed...sobbed until her tears were gone. She always felt like a part of her was missing. She just knew it. She didn't know why, but she just did._

_"I need to find my missing part." She muttered as she started to sob again. "I need to find it."_

"Fabala?" Elphaba heard her wheelchair bound younger sister. Nessarose ask in concern. The two of them had a tight bond, though Nessa never really understood on why her sister was so resentful towards her father. Whenever she would sense tension between her father and Fabala, she would be ordered to come up. Not wanting to experience her father's bad side, she would silently obey.

"I'm fine, Nessa. I'm just thinking."

"About..."

Elphaba hesitated...should she tell?

"N-nothing...I was just thinking of a lot of things, Nessa, no need to worry about me." Elphaba lied, running an emerald finger through her raven black hair.

Nessarose looked at her sister suspiciously but left the topic at bay at that moment.

"Alright then. I'll see you at the breakfast table." Nessa smiled a small smile before leaving.

Elphaba sat down and sighed, pulling out the locket that belonged to her late mother. It was a heart shaped necklace.

"My other half, where are you?"

**A/N: Reviews make my continue, you guys probably know this by now:)**


	2. The Other Half

**The Other Half**

**A/N: Thanks so much to Broadwaygirl21, iamgoku, Doglover645, NiatheWickedLover, ThroppSister and Elphabalover101 for reviewing, following and favoriting. And also of course to the other people who already show support to this story, though it's better to review instead of just being a silent reader, just saying...:)**

Princess Shellaina of the Vinkus sat on her bed, readying her things that she will bring to Shiz University.

"Ro?" She called out to her brother. "Ro?"

"What is it, Leilei?" Fiyero asked. He was currently standing on the halfway mark of the gigantic main staircase of the palace.

"You ready to go to your umm...seventeenth school?" Shellaina teased. Fiyero blushed slightly but nodded.

"And with the help of me, your younger sister, I will do my mission: to make sure you don't get kicked out. And study as well, of course." She answered.

Fiyero rolled his eyes. "If you think that's going to happen, better luck next time."

"You know when I'm determined to do something, I'll do it." Shellaina replied stubbornly.

"Whatever you say, Leilei." Fiyero responding, descending the steps.

Sighing, Shellaina stared at the mirror to asses herself, something she had always done. Her chestnut brown hair reached her shoulders. Her hazelnut eyes shone with excitement but at the same time worry, worry that she would fail her dream of becoming successful just because of her college grades. She wore the official uniform which was sent over to the students who would join, and she had brought a bunch of dresses which were hers since after school hours and on weekends, students were allowed to wear civilian clothes, at least that's what the guidelines letter said. Her shoes fit perfectly with her frame, and she liked that.

One she heard her name being called to go downstairs, she quickly complied and brought her things with her downstairs.

"Good morning, dear. Are you ready for college?" King Allas of the Vinkus asked. Shellaina nodded excitedly.

"Well dear, I'm sure you and your brother will have fun." Queen Annaleya smiled.

And so with that, they all ate breakfast.

* * *

Once she bid goodbye to her parents, she excitedly hopped into the carriage, waiting for her brother.

"Fiyero, don't be so brainless this time and take care of your sister." Allas ordered.

"Yes father." Fiyero responded.

"Son, we all know that she isn't biologically related to us, so be careful and keep the secret safe." Annaleya said, using the stern tone used by his father.

"Of course. I might be brainless but I do promise to keep her safe." Fiyero said, putting his hand over his heart.

His parents chuckled and then let them go. And so with that, the carriage was off.

* * *

"Ro, wake up!" Shellaina said, kicking Fiyero in the place where it hurts. Fiyero toppled over a woman with emerald skin.

The carriage driver shook his head at the two royalties' antics but helped them with their bags.

"Here we are, Princess, Shiz University. Have a nice stay." He said politely. She thanked her before he left.

"Would you watch it!" The girl with the emerald skin said. By now everybody on campus was watching the scene.

"I'm so sorry, artichoke. I'm sorry for being clumsy despite my title." Fiyero bowed mockingly, making everybody laugh.

"Fiyero." Shellaina hissed, punching Fiyero in the arm. Fiyero winced before slowly backing away, grabbing his bags and going inside, quickly followed by a swarm of students worshipping him.

As she looked back at the raven haired girl, the said girl started to move away, clutching a book.

"Umm...I'm so sorry for my brother."

The girl stopped in her tracks and sneered. "Oh, thank you. Now why don't you be like him and leave me be."

Shellaina was taken aback for a moment, but quickly regained her composure.

"Oh okay then, but can I at least know your name?"

The girl rolled her eyes but responded, "Elphaba. That enough now Princess?"

"Y-yes, thank you."

Elphaba sighed before moving away. Shellaina just stood there thinking about how much this girl reminded her of herself when she was annoyed.

**A/N: And that was it. So what do you guys think of my twist? That's all the questions I've got. Review?**


	3. A Drunken Mistake

**A Drunken Mistake**

**A/N: Hey guys! Thank you so much for the response to this story! I really appreciate it since this is my first non interactive story:) Okay, on to the response:**

**iamgoku: Thank you for reviewing! Well, I think you'll see the react****ion later...:)**

**Elphabalover101: IKR**

**ThroppSister: Well...oh you know what the mom meant! And well, you're not wrong:)**

**Doglover645: They're what?**

**Broadwaygirl21: I...well just wait and see...**

**NiatheWickedLover: When is Fiyero not brainless?**

Shellaina couldn't help it. No matter how many friends she had earned in two weeks days, some real and some because of her title, something that never failed to happen a long time ago, she wanted to befriend someone else: the green girl of Shiz: Elphaba Thropp.

She saw how the green girl sat alone in a corner while being mocked by others as she read a book. She learned from Galinda, a very bubbly, oh and she means bubbly, blonde whose roommate is the emerald woman.

Galinda had befriended Elphaba. Since she was so open about their friendship, she had managed to tell almost everyone details about her, such as her younger sister being Nessarose, not really being open about her life, etc.

She really felt an attraction to Elphaba, not the weird romantic one, but the sisterly one. It felt crazy, but that feeling was true, she really did feel an attraction, a sort of sisterly one. Like she was the lost sister she never knew.

It was currently lunchtime, and Elphaba was in her usual table, which consisted of Nessa, Galinda, and Boq, a munchkin who has a massive crush on Galinda but is usually shipped with Nessa.

She really wanted to do it, to meet her. To talk with her. She carefully juggled her tray and made her way to the table.

"Umm...hi." She said timidly. All four people turned to her.

"Oh hi, Sheille! Oh Elphie, Nessa, Biq, this is Princess Shellaina of the Vinkus. Her personality is so amazifying! Come Sheille, sit." Galinda squealed. She rolled her eyes at the blonde's perkiness but sat down anyways.

"Hello, Your Highness." Nessa smiled.

"Nice to meet you." Boq spoke up this time.

"Seems to me that we've met before." Elphaba smirked, though she was a bit softer in greeting than their first encounter.

"Yes, indeed we have Miss Elphaba." I smile.

They all had engaging conversations with each other, which meant getting to know each other better, how their life was and loads more.

"On my god, Shellaina, I have no idea on how Galinda managed to befriend that...thing, but you! Don't stoop that low please!" Shenshen said. Everybody present turned to listen.

Elphaba's hands shook with rage, but stayed silent. Shellaina stood up defiantly and said, "Excuse me, but don't you dare insult this wonderful person. Just because she's green it doesn't mean that she's a damn abomination! Now back the hell off!"

Shenshen, Pfannee and Milla stood there trembling while the others stood there in shock.

"Listen to us Shellaina, you're making a big mistake." Milla whispered, but hurriedly followed her friends to another table.

"Thanks, Shellaina." Elphaba said after a few moments of silence.

"No problem." Shellaina smiled. It was worth defending Elphaba.

* * *

Nessa, Galinda, Elphaba and Shellaina were having a girls' night out. After many minutes of convincing, Elphaba finally opened up. She opened up about being abused by Frex, and she finally admitted that she felt like she was missing "her other half".

"Oh Elphie, I know that other half is out there somewhere." Glinda consoled, flashing a sympathetic smile. Elphaba gave her a look that meant 'I don't want pity, remember' and she slowly deflated in her chair.

"I'm sorry guys, but I didn't really ask permission to stay overnight. I'll hang out with you guys again soon." Shellaina promised.

"Alright. See you soon." Nessa said, helping her to the door.

"Thanks, Nessa."

* * *

Shellaina was on her way to the dorm room when she saw a very drunk Fiyero in the hallway. She sighed at her older brother, planning to just pass him by.

"Hold it right there, missy." He snarled, pulling her shirt and bringing her to a corner.

"Ro, what has gotten into you?!" Shellaina exclaimed.

"How dare you befriend that artichoke!"

"Artichoke? Fiyero Tiggular she is a woman and a loyal friend!" Shellaina retorts.

"What do you know about loyalty? Your family never loved you. You're an adopted peasant you idiot. My parents just had sympathy to bring you in." Fiyero roared.

Shellaina lost her balance. Was that true or was that just a drunken misconception?

"I'm what?"

"Adopted, didn't you hear me?"

Shellaina did her best not to cry. She quickly ran away from her brother until she reached her room and cried herself to sleep.

**A/N: Fiyero's made a biggggggg mistake hasn't he?**


	4. Please Come Back

**Please Come Back**

**A/N: Hey everyone:) First of all, expect an update from my other stories soon:) Second, thanks for all the reviews, follows and favorites, I really appreciate it:) Third, let's just say you may or may not hate me after reading this chapter...**

Fiyero now officially had earned the title of being the most brainless idiots of all brainless idiots.

He knew that it wasn't an excuse that he was drunk. He still could've kept the secret untold. He also knew that it wasn't his right to choose which friends Shellaina should befriend. He wasn't even careful in saying the secret, he was so damn blunt!

"What have I done, Sweet Oz what have I done?" He cried, slamming his fist on the drawer. He needed to get his Shellaina back. He would do anything, but how?

And that's when it hit him. There was only one way to fix this. He knew that if he was in an argument with Shellaina, her friends were the only ones capable of convincing her to forgive him.

* * *

Fiyero made his way over to the tree where Shellaina and her friends were usually at. He frowned when he saw that only the emerald skinned woman was there.

"Miss Elphaba." He cleared his throat. The green girl looked up and sighed.

"Oh, if it isn't the brainless brother of one of my dear friends." Elphaba snarled.

"Where are the others?"

"Boq is busy, Nessa's in class, Galinda is in Oz knows where, while Shellaina...well your sister hasn't spoken to any person all day. I visited her dorm room but she told me to go away. Do you have anything to do with it?" Elphaba quirked an eyebrow at him. He gulped.

"Umm...that's not what I've come here for. My sister's friends are the only ones capable of convincing her of forgiving anyone."

"So you want me to convince your sister into forgiving a brainless dancing through life person like you?" Elphaba asked.

"H-How did you know..."

"I'm not stupid like you. I know that you are involved in this because if you saw me alone here you would've gone away unless it would've involved you and your sister." Elphaba smirked.

"You're way too smart for me." Fiyero shrugged honestly. Elphaba's smirk grew wider.

"So back to your sister..."

"Oh right, could you please go with me to the office? I need to get her spare key, Lurline knows what sort of stupidity she can do!" When Elphaba gave him a look, he added, "I know I do more stupid things, but I don't want her to do it!"

Elphaba's gaze softened. He might be brainless but he did care for his sister, and if they had fought then that must've been a mishap.

"Alright. Let's go to Madame Morrible."

* * *

Fiyero and Elphaba managed to get an extra key. They were now standing in front of Shellaina's room.

Fiyero slowly opened the door and entered, quickly followed by Elphaba. His heart dropped at the sides. Because in front of him was his precious Shellaina, her wrists covered with shades of crimson blood, unconscious on the floor.

"SHELLAINA!"

**A/N: First of all, how smart do you think Elphaba is in this chapter? Second, nobody is calling the hunters, right? And third, how do you think the Fiyeraba happens? That's all. Until next time:)**


	5. Twins

**Twins**

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, I've been busy with rehearsals and stuff, but I'm back! So, for once Fiyero isn't brainless here, well, I think. So I hope you enjoy this! I know hunters won't be called her, I know it:)**

"Is she alive?" Fiyero asked worriedly once the doctor came out. Elphaba quickly stood behind him.

"Yes, but she'll definitely need time to recover."

Time to recover... Fiyero thought to himself.

* * *

_"Who is this, mama?" Fiyero asked, going to his mother who was holding a bundle in her arms._

_She smiled before lowering the bundle. Fiyero gasped. It was a beautiful baby girl with curly brown locks._

_"Mama, you didn't tell me you were pregnant!" Fiyero exclaimed. His mother laughed._

_"I'm not, my baby. She was handed over to me by a commoner who found her in the woods. The commoner didn't have enough money to raise her. But he did say that he saw the girl being thrown away. Her name's Shellaina Thropp. She'll need time to recover, though."_

* * *

"Shellaina's your sister!" Fiyero exclaimed. Elphaba stood up in concern.

"I think you need to be checked up, Fiyero."

"No, really she is! She is Shellaina Thropp."

**A/N: So, yeah he isn't brainless here. Reviews are welcome. I may not update as fast since we have practice for our recital everyday, but I'll try:)**


	6. Of Real Families and Screwed Brothers

**Of Real Families and Screwed Brothers**

**A/N: Omggggggg an update! Guys, which me luck as to which position I'm going to get for our school publication, it'll be announced on Monday:) Sorry this update took so long, school and stuff, but now it's Friday so yay! Sorry for all grammar errors. Oh and this is a bit of a time lapse, so sorry if you get confused here.**

**Disclaimer: I miss doing these. No matter how long i haven't updated I still don't own Wicked. Big surprise right?**

It was three months since the big incident, and luckily Shellaina was on the mend. Elphaba and Fiyero helped her, making the two become friends. Nessa, Galinda and Boq would help too.

"Thank you Miss Shellaina, you may leave the room now. Have a nice afternoon."

Shellaina sighed as she turned in her homework to her last period teacher. It was really hard to cope with these things, but she could manage. She didn't want her friends hovering over her.

Apparently the whole school was concerned. Even though she "befriended an artichoke", everyone was still worried for her. She'd answer how much she felt better now though.

Though what she still wanted to know is that who was she really related to. She knew she was adopted now and she'd accepted it months ago, but who was her real family?

She sprinted down the hall, past the whole cafeteria and headed to Fiyero's room. She knew it wasn't right to go to the boys' dorm rooms but she just couldn't keep herself from keeping it in anymore. Surely Fiyero knew who her real family was! And what she found even better was the fact that not the whole school knew, and she wanted it to stay that way for a while.

She was momentarily surprised by the fact that the door wasn't locked. She went in anyway.

"Fiyero I need to...Oh sweet Oz are you okay?!"

**A/N: Sorry for shortness, it'll be better next time:) And what so you think is wrong with Fiyero? Clue: He did not kill himself, so don't worry that much...yet:) The answer to that question, comments and advice are welcome in reviews. Until next time, bye:)**


	7. Idiot, I Still Love You

**Idiot, I Still Love You!**

**A/N: Since A) I loved the response of the last chapter, and B) It's a Saturday and for once I have nothing to do, I give you a quick update, something I haven't done in a while:) Get ready to be surprised with this chapter...and be ready for your feels to be possibly killed by... I'm saying too much already. Oh and extra note, one of Broadwaygirl21's guesses is right:) This is basically a bit of...hmm, a very interesting chapter. Oh, and please check out my new story, 'Chanty's Dare Arena'. Enjoy this chapter.**

"Shellaina." Fiyero whispered before coughing. His usual hair was messed up, he was crumpled near a couch, he was so pale that Shellaina felt like his normal color would never return.

"Sweet Oz why did you not call anyone?!" Shellaina scolded, helping him to a bed.

"Please..don't...don't help me." He whispered as she went to the bathroom to get some needed supplies.

"What was that." Shellaina popped out, sitting down beside him and feeling his forehead. She frowned at the heat.

"You're burning up." She frowned, reaching for a cool cloth to be placed on his forehead.

"Leilei, please stop." He whispered.

"What do you mean stop?" She asked.

"D-don't help me please." He said. Shellaina then noticed that his eyes were starting to glaze with fever.

"Ro, what in Oz are you talking about?"

"I've already caused you too much pain, please I don't deserve your help." Fiyero whispered.

"What! Who gave you that kind of brainless idea?!" She exclaimed. When Fiyero didn't reply, she sighed.

"Oh, Ro." She said, embracing her brother.

"I know that you blame yourself for the past events but please, you didn't mean it."

"B-but Shellaina..."

"Fiyero please stop thinking of such negative thoughts!" Shellaina said, her worry for Fiyero only growing. He was never this pessimistic.

Before Fiyero responded, Shellaina shook her head and forced him to rest. He was asleep in seconds.

Shellaina sighed before heading out to inform Madame Morrible about his current condition and how she was going to help her.

* * *

When Shellaina came back with her and Fiyero's lunch, she nearly dropped their food in shock at the sight before her. It was Fiyero tossing and turning in his sleep, calling out his parents and her name.

"Ro, Ro please wake up!" She tried to shake him awake, but to no use.

"Wake up Ro, this is just a dream!" She was yelling now. She declined the help of the nurse because she knew that it wouldn't help Fiyero's mental state.

"Ro, please!"

After a few more attempts, Fiyero bolted up, wide awake, his breathing hard.

"Thank Oz!" She breathed a sigh in relief, helping Fiyero calm down and go back to normal.

When they were sure Fiyero was calm and a bit rational, Shellaina decided to get his food. She came back to seeing Fiyero in deep thought, wait rewind, deep thought, Fiyero?!

"What happened to my brainless brother?!" She teased.

"Leilei, you know we're not truly..."

"Oh shut up Tiggular, I know that. I know we're not truly related. But no matter how many times I get reminded of how I'm adopted, the memories of who cheered me up when I'm sad, the memories of the one who picks me up when I fall won't change. You were and you still are that person. You'll always be there for me, I know that, no matter how brainless you may be. You're my big brother."

Fiyero was silent the whole time, even up to the point where Shellaina engulfed him in a hug, and placed a small kiss on his forehead.

"Fresh dreams, dear brother. Idiot, I still love you"

**A/N: I'm literally shaking while typing this, but I can't tell you guys why. Sorry for all grammar mistakes, and be ready for the plot to thicken. Bye you guys=)**


	8. What!

**What?!**

**A/N: Okay, so this is the part where you guys will start to hate a certain character: Elphaba. Kidding! It's...Frex. You're probably saying, 'But we already hate Frex in general and in this story for abandoning Shellaina, what's more to hate about him?', well...you'll see...this is why I was shaking, because...okay on with the story. I'm still finding a way of how to put the summary's conversation ('Your sister blah blah blah...yada yeah) in this story.**

After a few more days, Fiyero still didn't get better, he got a little worse, but after that, he didn't get any worse, but he didn't get better, which worried Shellaina a lot.

She had went out the day he got sick and told her friends. Galinda started to panic, Boq and Nessa were helping Shellaina get things that Fiyero needed, and Elphaba helped in the research of what illness he had come down with.

"He's still not better?!" Her three friends asked in shock. By now it has been a week since he fell ill.

"Yes, he hasn't gotten worse, but he hasn't gotten better either." Shellaina sighed in worry.

"I think we should contact the school nurse. It's too long already." Boq said.

"You guys are right, he needs professional help by now." Shellaina agreed.

"Well what are we waiting for? Since it's our free time we should go." Said Nessarose.

* * *

"Good morning to all of you, is there something I can help you all with?" The nurse said with a gentle smile. Everybody loved the school nurse actually, since she had a lovable personality. And also because she does her job well.

"It's about my brother, Fiyero Tiggular, he's been ill for a week now." Shellaina explained.

"Oh dear, show me to him, do you have an extra key?" The nurse, Rosie, said.

"Shellaina does, now let me lead you to the Prince's room."

* * *

"So, what's wrong?" Elphaba asked in concern.

"I can't believe Elphaba actually has sympathy for brainless people!" Boq laughed, making Elphaba nudge him hard in the ribs.

"Oh shut up you. Sorry for distracting you Miss Rosie, what were you saying?" Elphaba said, her gaze looking at the young nurse.

"Well, unfortunately, this is beyond my reach, he'll need even more professional help than just me. I could excuse the four of you from your schoolwork and I can go with all of you to the infirmary." Rosie replied.

"What'll happen if we don't bring him, though?" Boq asked.

"The chances are he wouldn't recover, boy." Rosie said.

"Oh, well, it's best if we take him. Thank you already Miss Rosie! We offer our dearest graditution!" Galinda squealed.

"Galinda." Elphaba shook her head fondly.

"Alright then." Rosie smiled.

"You'll get better, Ro." Shellaina whispered to the now unconcsious prince.

* * *

The doctor, Albert, came out, making Galinda and Shellaina stand to run to him.

"Is he alright?" They both asked worriedly.

"Well, I'd be lying to all of you if I said he's fine and will make a full recover.

"Wh-what do you mean?" Nessa stammered.

"It appears that Master Tiggular has been poisoned. We tracked the suspect and it appears that the plan of the boy to be poisoned was ordered by the governer of Munckinland."

**A/N: First of all, how mad are you guys at Frex now? Two, do you have any favorite lines, and three, put the hunter things down, alright? Bye:)**


End file.
